Ghost
by Lifewise13
Summary: Bella Martinez and her siblings are all takers. Edward/Jasper/Alice are new in their team. Bella just returned from SC after almost getting arrested 3yrs ago. sparks fly between Bella & Edward, and more, will they find love in their taking world? action
1. Prologue: Suspect

Chapter 1 Suspect

**Monday, June 26, 2009 Manhattan, New York**

We'd been waiting months for this job….and it's finally here. Today we're robbing the biggest finance firm in Manhattan. We'd been relaying everything, going over our escape, how we'd get in, our distraction, making the security cam's in the elevators go out….oh yeah, this is going to be a good one.

My sister Lizzie, her husband Ryan, our brothers Stefan and Mike are all going to be meeting me up top on the roof so we can get started. I walked into the building with my swanky stilettos, my black knee length dress and my white fedora.

I walked to the elevators and pressed the up button, as I stood there waiting I turned around to see Lizzie standing on the other side of the little hall where other elevators were lined against the wall, she turned around and we locked eyes. We smiled maniacally at each other then turned around as the elevators dinged at the same time.

Once inside I pressed the 25 button. I was the only one out of three in the small elevator that knew what would be taking place here today. A smirk crept slowly across my face at the thought.

Once at the twenty-fifth floor I stepped out and walked around the corner and into the middle of the room, it looked like one of the mid-sections of a damn parking garage…I shook my head slightly as Lizzie appeared from the elevator. We smiled widely at each other.

"Sup Bells?"

"Sup Lizzie. You look great today. Can hardly tell you're a week pregnant."

"Ha ha funny. And it's been a week your right, your not suppose to notice!" she chastised me as we heard the sound of a cart coming into the room, our heads turned toward the sound as a 'janitor' walked toward us with his head down.

"Anyone call for a clean job?" Stefan's booming voice sounded through the half closed off room, we smiled at him as he flipped his hat off his head and moved it crookedly on his messy head.

"Sup sis'!" he exclaimed as if he hadn't seen us in years….try just yesterday.

"Where's Ryan, and Mike?" I asked nonchalantly, we had to get going. And right as I said that Mike walked in through the elevator with Ryan by his side, unlike Stefan in his 'janitor uniform' they were both in nice tailored suits, we always did our hits in style, which is why Stef baffled me right now…

"Good now that everyone is here, we all know the plan right?" Everyone nodded their heads at me and I quickly glanced at Stef and he knew what I was thinking.

"Calm down lioness. I've got some other clothes, promise. And I have our masks hid in the cart with my clothes, along with the weapons." he smiled a shit eating grin as we all gaped at him, surprised.

"Stef how in the hell did you pull that off dude?" Ryan exclaimed in shock horror as he grabbed the masks and handed us ours as he slipped on his phantom mask. I just shook my head at him as he began pulling on his attire.

Lizzie had a simple black Venetian masquerade mask that had jewels on them, and a few feathers, it just covered her eyes. It matched her clothes perfectly, she was wearing black slacks and a black blouse with of course jewels on them and black stilettos like I had on.

Mike had a gold and black full mask, Ryan had a white mask that only covered his eyes, but had a long nose that looked like a elephant trunk, it also had gold designs on it-he also has a black one-it made him look scary like Stefan. And my mask was a Volto Carnivale mask. It is beautifully painted in white with black designs covering the eyes and cheeks. Black painted lips and a black teardrop add a whimsical melancholy touch.

Once we all had our masks on, tied securely behind our heads, and situated comfortably Stef started handing us our weapons. We all got machine guns, we usually never had to use them except for getting attention, we didn't always use them for every job, it depended though. Once I had mine I made sure it was loaded, on safety and ready for anything. Stef had pulled his hat off so I was the only one with a hat on, as usual.

"Alright, we all know the plan. Lizzie your to grab whoever makes a move at alerting authorities and have them call some news station to get a helicopter over here. Stef your in charge of the explosives once we've gotten off the elevator. We good on everything else?"

Everyone nodded and we headed into the elevator, guns in hand and sly grins in place, Stefan, Mike's and mine weren't able to be seen, and Ryan's was barely noticeable.

"Nice beak Ry." Stef and Mike laughed loudly before I shot them a glare.

"Stay focused morons." I said venomously, which is what shut them up quickly.

We were in the elevator in complete silence as we descended five floors below us. My hair was straightened and pulled back out of the way like always, as was Lizzie's, every time we do a hit we always go in style, always wear masks, I always wear a hat, some of the others occasionally do, not always, and we always, always have a clean working plan.

The elevator dinged signaling our arrival, we stepped out and once we did Stef hit the button on his remote and the elevators we rigged blew up fast. Everyone rushed into the office where all the finance workers were, and everyone that took care of the money that they had on this floor, at. Once in the guys shot a couple rounds as people screamed and tried running like scared cows.

We started yelling demands for everyone to get on the floor, we took out a couple security guards, and Ryan and Mike assumed their positions at getting the money. Stefan assumed his position of getting to the top of the building where the helipad was. Lizzie was shouting orders for everyone to be quiet and follow orders and no one would be hurt. As she did so I watched to make sure everyone staid put.

Lizzie noticed someone trying to alert security and she pulled her up and did as I told her to do and I took over with shouting orders.

Lizzie looked over at me when the call was made and nodded, then we saw the guys coming out of the vault with the money and we started to head for the stairs that we would take to the roof top.

When I was on my way there I saw a surveillance camera to my right and looked straight at it before putting my thumb and forefinger on the flip of my fedora and moved it back a little then did a little salute to the camera before running to the exit.

Was I being smug? Oh yeah….did I always do that? Yup…Lizzie and I do that with each other all the time as greetings and goodbyes.

As we ran up the six flights of stairs the sound of police sirens got fainter in the background and the sound of a helicopter got louder as we reached the roof top. And of course there was Stefan keeping the news crew down on the helipad as he waited for us to take over the copter.

And with smug grins, we did. We all got the money and weapons in the side compartment of the copter and we all got into the helicopter before Stefan flew us out of there without anyone noticing…..People are so stupid sometimes.

**-ooOOoo-**

Stefan landed the helicopter about an hour or two later in the deserted parking lot that we had left our transportation. We unloaded everything from the helicopter before we blew it up to destroy the evidence.

We all had long take our masks off so we began putting our stuff into our cars quickly. Lizzie and Ryan were the first to drive off in Ryan's blue mustang, next was Mike in his Cadillac, Stefan on his racing bike, and then me in my green comaro.

We were all headed in the same direction so none of us had said goodbye. We were headed to the club Ryan's Brother Dameian owned. When we got there the place was crowded as usual, but we always had the VIP lounge up top all to ourselves so we didn't fret to much over it.

"Sup, Ryan! How are yall doin this fine evenin?" Dameian yelled over all the noise as we entered the club.

"Sup bro! We're fine! Hey we're just gonna head on upstairs man!"

"Alright! Go right ahead. Hey Lizzie, lookin beautiful darlin." she smiled at him as we passed and headed upstairs to the VIP lounge.

The guys went straight for the alcohol as soon as we were up there, poor Lizzie had to settle for a water. After everyone had there beverage of choice. Stefan-beer, Ryan-scotch, Mike-tequila, Me-vodka.

We all raised our glasses in for a cheers. "Here's to a job well done my friends." I toasted then every clanked there glasses or what not and said "cheers" in unison before drinking. "Well I'm headin' down to find me a girl!" Mike bellowed before making his way downstairs staggerdly. I just shook my head at him as Stefan got up to get another beer.

"Mike's unbelievable when it comes to drinking." Lizzie said before I had the chance to, I raised my glass toward her while saying "I'll drink to that." and I did.

I sat my drink down on the table beside where I was sitting and took my hat off so I could let my hair down, once I did it fell around my shoulder in soft waves-the curls coming back slowly-and my bangs fell down in my eyes as they always are. I slipped my hat back on my head as we slipped into comfortable conversation. As we always do after a hit.

_Today went pretty well…..damn I love what we do.._

**-ooOOoo-**

**5 days later. Friday, July 1, 2009 Manhattan, NY**

I was on my way to meet Lizzie and Ryan at a hot dog stand on 400 east eighty-sixth street. They wanted to talk to me about something important and well that was usually the place we all went to talk to each other. But there would always be cops around so we had to be careful about what we did.

I decided it was a nice day so I wore some dark skinny jeans and a black ruffled blouse, my black heeled boots and decided I'd ride my green street bike there. It was the same as Stefan's except his was blue and mine was green. When I got there Lizzie and Ryan were already waiting on me when I pulled up and parked on the sidewalk.

"Sup guys?" I asked as I walked over to them after taking off my helmet.

"Hey, Bells. We need to talk about the hits." I smiled at my timid sister, I've always been the leader of this operation, but I do know how to be a nice sister and person, when I wanna be.

"Look Lizzie, if you need to take a break go ahead. We all will. We're a team, one of us sits out, we all do. You need rest with that baby. It'll be okay. We've got enough money right now. Take care of yourself. Love you sis." I told her sincerely while going and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Bella." she whispered in my ear before I pulled back with a smile. I turned around and walked up the steps to my bike but turned around to look at my sister with a serious face then did the same gesture as I did five days ago to the security camera. She smiled at me as I got on my bike and drove off.

I didn't get far before I was pulled over by a cop car.

_Shit, what I do?_

I parked my bike while taking my helmet off as the officers came up to me, both of them.

"Is there a problem officer?" I tried to sound sweet and innocent, which I was nothing of the sort.

The officer to my right took his glasses off and began speaking. "Yes miss there is. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step off the bike and step into the car."

I looked at him skeptically for a moment then stepped off the bike, the other officer took my helmet then got on my bike, that made me uneasy, even more so that Lizzie and Ryan are driving this way. I saw my sisters eyes grow wide as she saw the officer take my bike toward the police station and me get put into the back of a squad car.

The others will be hearing of this soon, very soon.

I wonder if these officers saw my gesture to Lizzie and the one in that tape? Even though of course they cant prove it's me.

_Well this is just great Bella…perfect…well might as well relax while your on your way there. Hell I'm smarter than any cop, I can talk around these people for hours…..and I might just do that…._

**-ooOOoo-**

I had been sitting in this dad burn interrogation room for well over two hours, what the hell was talking so long? Were they trying to make me worry or some shit? Well if they were then it wasn't going to work. I'm one tough cookie, I cant be cracked.

After that thought the men that brought me here entered the room. I was sitting back in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest with my lips pursed and my eyes murderous.

They sat down across me and they had the audacity to smile at me.

"Ms. Martinez I'm officer Davis and this is my partner officer Mearez."

I just nodded in acknowledgement as he looked down at a file. I still had no idea why I was here.

"Ms. Martinez would you like to call your lawyer before we get started?" My look of hate instantly became one of curiosity.

"I'd rather much like to hear why I'm here." I sneered venomously. Officer Davis just nodded his head before looking straight at me.

"Ms. Martinez we have reason to believe that you were somehow involved in the bank robbery five days ago. Today when you were out on eighty-sixth street my partner and I saw you make that same gesture as one of the perpetrators in the robbery that we saw on the security cam."

I looked at the guy like he was insane, _damn they saw me, too bad they have no proof it was me. _I just looked at the two officers in front of me like they were growing together.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "And do you have anymore proof than that? Did you see my face in that tape? Was there something else than a stupid fucking hand gesture that led you to believe it was me? Or did you just go with only the hand gesture? Because my sister and I have been doing that with each other ever since we were nine. It's our way of saying 'hi' and 'later' if you don't have anymore proof binding me to this robbery then there is no reason for me to be here."

I said sternly, and very pissed off. Mostly at myself for being so reckless. But that thought left as soon as I saw the look on the officers faces, they had nothing else, man I'm good!

"Um, no actually that was all we had. I'm very sorry for this Ms. Martinez. Your free to go." Officer Davis told me politely, and glumly, as we both stood up.

He reached out to shake my hand and I did the nice thing and accepted the gesture.

"Next time you want to accuse someone of something, have actual evidence." I told them bitterly before I stormed out of the room and found my way to the receptionist to grab the key, and my helmet for my bike.

Once I was on my bike I sped off quickly to my place just outside the city, I had an apartment in the city and a house just outside of it. When I got home I parked my bike in the garage with my comaro and headed inside quickly to text everyone some very important news. I needed to get out of Manhattan for a little while, I needed to head out and relax a little. I was pretty stressed out and I needed to be relieved of it all.

**Text intercepted from Bella to Lizzie**

***I'm leavin' Manhattan***

***WHAT! WHY?***

***Fed's on2 me. They were watchin us on 86, saw my goodbye & connected it 2 robbery***

***No other evidence?***

***None***

***Shit***

***I know. But I gotta leave for a while…***

***Okay, looks like we are taken a break huh?***

***Looks like it. Gtg. I'll tell the others love ya!***

***U 2! Take care, stay outta trouble!***

**

* * *

**

**Text intercepted from Bella to Stefan**

***Leavin Manhattan***

***Cuz the fed's?***

***Lizzie already send news of that?***

***Yeah said they took u in for something but she didn't kno what.***

***Yeah well Lizzie'll tell yall…love u big bro!***

***Love ya Bells. Be careful!***

**

* * *

**

**Text intercepted from Bella to Mike**

***Leavin Manhattan.***

***NO! Bells! don't let the fed's get to ya! They had nothing I'm sure!***

***And your right, they didn't. but I gotta go just in case, it wont be forever. Think of it as vaycay! LOL***

***Alright, but ima miss ya! Love ya big sis!***

***ima miss you 2 mikey! Love ya right back lil bro!***

After I was done textin everyone, except Ryan since Lizzie is his wife, I started packing some clothes, shoes, hair stuff, hats, everything I would need for at least two months at the most, if I staid longer I would by more.

Once I was packed I booked a private jet to South Carolina. It wasn't too far, but not to close, it was just where I needed to be. Once I was done getting everything I needed into my comaro I said goodbye to my house for now.

_I'm not running, I'm taking a break. Those fed's don't know who they're dealing with, hell they didn't even realize I was lying. I'm that good, plus my record is clean, seeing as how I never get caught. Never have been caught, and I never will. But today proved that I need to be extremely careful, no mistakes, no regrets. _

_I'll be ready next time. No one gets the best of me. Or my team….._

_We're takers, we take, it's what we do, and what we've always done, and always will…._

_

* * *

_

**Well thats how it started...(Not litterally) but thats the reason bella is going to be like she is in the coming chaoters...plus i wanted u to get a good idea of whats going on and what they do...hope you like it..**

**R&R**


	2. Members

Chapter 2 Members

**EPOV**

I sat in my office in the apartment I shared with my older brother Emmett. I was sitting facing my door, my chin in my hands as I stared off intently into absolutely nothing. Jasper my second oldest brother and his wife Alice and I are thinking about becoming _'takers'_ to make more money than ever.

But the thing is, we don't know what the hell we are doing, we are afraid of getting caught if we do it ourselves, so we are trying to find contacts to find someone who will be willing to take us in.

And there is our other problem entirely.

_We don't know any sources as to where we can find us a group…_

That's our only two problems at the very moment. Which isn't very good if we want to get into this business.. Just great huh? It's not like we can go into this with no knowledge what-so-ever I mean it's hard enough just trying to find people who are takers.

You cant necessarily go up to someone and say _'hey me, my brother, and sister-in-law are looking into becoming takers, you wouldn't happen to know any would you?'_

We'd get arrested before we even started. And then there is the problem of after we find a job and people to do it with, it's telling our parents, we live near them, and they don't like us being to far from them….this is going to be harder than we thought.

_Just fucking great!_

I put my face into my hands as someone knocked on my door, without recognition they walked in so I figured it was Emmett. When I looked up I was surprised to see Alice. I became alert very quickly, I sat up straight in my chair and gave her my full attention.

"Alice?" I asked questioningly.

"Edward," - she smiled politely before going on- "I have found us a group. Have you ever heard of Ghost?" she asked me curiously, with a glint in her eyes.

I had a faint recognition of the name but I wasn't entirely sure. So I shook my head lightly and she sighed while coming around my desk and bending down to take control of my computer.

I looked at what she was doing and saw that she was typing something into you tube.

"Here." she said as the video popped up and started to play. The woman reporters voice cut through the quiet room and was the only noise audible.

"_Thanks James. I'm Jessica Stanley and I'm coming to you from uptown Manhattan, New York. I am here in front of the most important finance slash bank in the city of Manhattan. We have just been brought news that there has just been a robbery, there were said to be five people involved in the robbery, two women and three men. They were each said to be wearing masquerade masks and very nice clothing. The workers held hostage said they never saw how they escaped. The only evidence left on the scene was a surveillance tape of the supposed leader of these criminals who all of New York has seen once before. That's right New York, Ghost and her team is back,"_

"_the only way that the authorities were able to identify Ghost was by her mask and the gesture she made to the camera's as she is usually seen doing whenever her and her team are robbing a bank. It's still unknown who these people are seeing as how no one ever see's their faces. More on this robbery will be shown as soon as more is learned. Back to you James." _

The video paused momentarily as words came across the screen and then it started again and a man was speaking.

"_Hello and thank you for joining us this evening. I'm James Mace and breaking news of the robbery that took place only five days ago. The police took one Isabella Martinez in this morning after they saw her out in New York with her sister and her brother-in-law, the police officers that were out saw Isabella make the same exact gesture to her sister before she rode off on her motor bike, that was made to the security cam's in the robbery. Even though the authorities didn't have any proof what-so-ever that Isabella was the same woman, they went on with their hunch and took the girl in anyway, but after only ten minutes of questioning the young girl, the authorities found there to be no reason to keep her in custody so she was let go. There has been no progress in the robbery case, but they are trying their best, and now Isabella Martinez is apparently a person of interest as the world famous criminal Ghost."_

And on that note the video ended. I was astonished, I do remember hearing that name, and I remember when that happened to. It was only one year ago. Amazing. I looked up at Alice who had moved back in front of my office door.

"There is someone here to see you." Once the words left her mouth a beautiful blonde walked in the door, she was tall, way taller than the pixie, and she had extremely curly hair, an amazing figure, and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen, more green than mine.

"Hello Edward. I heard you, your brother and sister-in-law are looking to get into the taking business. I'd love to have you in our team. It will take a lot of training and a lot of patience. With time you'll be able to go out on a hit, or job if you will. My sister will be happy that we have new members when she returns from her trip. And yes my sister is Ghost."

My jaw nearly dropped when I heard this, we would be working with _the_ Ghost, and her team. It took me a moment to gather myself here.

"Your sister? Well then we'd be honored, when does the training start?" I asked ambitiously. The woman smiled widely then looked at Alice quickly before looking at me.

"Saturday morning. You'd better be in Manhattan before ten a.m.. I'll be at the airport waiting on you, you'll be staying at my sisters home until we find you a proper place to stay, or until my sister gets back, whichever comes first. Do I make myself clear on the time? It's not out of the question, because if so then I can arrange something else but I need to know now."

I thought it over quickly, we could do it by then, we have five days. I nodded once then looked back up to her.

"We'll be there. See you then." I stood up and came around my desk to shake her hand, we shook once and she smiled at me.

"I'm Elizabeth McCoy. But you all can call me Izzy or Lizzie, whichever suits your fancy."

"Of course Lizzie. We'll see you on Saturday then."

She smiled again then nodded before she turned out of the room. I turned to Alice as Jasper came in the room with a shit eating grin plastered onto his face.

"How in hell did you manage that?" The pixie smiled widely up at me as Jasper walked up beside her and got his arm around her.

"Well, I knew some people from where I use to work that knew of Lizzie, they didn't know she was sisters with Ghost, so I asked around and got her number, she was already in Main so I called and asked to meet her so we could talk and she agreed immediately. It wasn't hard. But now we just have to talk to our parents about this."

She said the last part sheepishly, just as I knew she would, I was afraid of that part too, as was Jasper. I looked out the floor length windows then sighed heavily and without meeting the gaze of my brother and sister-in-law I spoke.

"Well, we might as well do it now instead of never." I turned to look at them and they just nodded in agreement, I really didn't want to do this, but hey it had to be done. And what 30 year old man, 26 year old man, and 24 year old woman would be afraid to tell their parents something like this? I mean really? What pussy's are we?

But I understand why Alice is afraid, our parents didn't approve of her marrying Jasper at first, but they came around as soon as they got to know her. It's a possibility that they may blame her for what we are wanting to do. Well we'd better go and do this.

I took a deep breath then headed out the door of my office and went to the front of the apartment to grab my jacket, it was only a few mile walk. Em and I have a pretty big apartment, just outside the city, but our parents have a huge house, it looks like a freakin mansion.

I looked back over my shoulder to see that Alice and Jasper were right behind me. I grabbed the keys to my black Lamborghini. Alice got in the back and Jasper in the passenger seat. It wouldn't take us but maybe five or six minutes.

_Lord kill me now before my parents do!_

-ooOOoo-

We'd gotten to our parents house an hour ago, once we got through the door mom was telling us that we were staying for dinner and that what we needed to talk about could wait until after we ate. So we listened, it was best for her to be happy for a while.

Right now Jazz and I are sitting here in the living room watching the news with our dad Carlisle, Alice is in the kitchen cleaning up with Esme, we decided that it would possibly be easier to divide and concur. So we are trying it this way, even though with Carlisle its kind of out numbered.

I looked at Jasper one last time nervously before I looked to the TV screen. My father was watching it intently so we were unable to gather his attention until he was finished watching, it's been this way since we were little so we knew not to disturb him. He was watching a segment on some world famous criminals, behind bars, dead, living today, and some that haven't been caught yet.

I was just about to turn my attention to something else when I heard Ghost's name said. Mine and Jasper's head turned sharply to the TV in sudden interest.

"_The world famous Ghost as authorities and news reporters around the globe seem to call her, just maybe the greatest, and smartest criminal in the world, throughout the history of great criminals there has never been someone quite like this girl. She's smart, cunning, stealthy, smooth, and very good at what she does. Not one police officer has been able to identify the woman or anyone in her team of criminals. Will we ever find out the mystery of this Ghost that America is so familiar with? Or do people even want to find out who she is? It seems that all America is so fascinated with the skills and ability of the young woman that no one really wants the mystery to end. I for one think she'll never be caught. Yes authorities are smart, but wow this woman is a sharp one. She seems to have a plan for what she is doing and how she'll do it before she acts. Watch out America, the reign of Ghost isn't over yet. I feel that we will be seeing her and her team again very soon….these masks," _

The woman on the screen paused as pictures of Ghost's mask, and everyone in her teams appeared on the screen, they were each magnificent.

"_aren't going away anytime soon. Ghost is just that, a ghost, she will make a reappearance. Her MIA is only temporary. Watch out America, more of ghost is to come again. I assure you of that." _

And with those words the segment ended and Carlisle shut off the TV with a disgusted look on his face. He shook his head as he spoke.

"Every word of that was a bunch of lies. Those people and everyone just like them are going to get theirs some day soon. Just like everyone before them. Their criminals, that's all they are, they aren't famous. Ghost-" he scoffed "she'll get hers, just you wait, they'll catch her one day, and once the leader falls, so does the followers."

Carlisle shook his head once more as he sipped his Pepsi before looking at me and Jasper curiously as we heard Alice and Esme come into the room. By the sounds of Esmes' foot falls she wasn't happy, which means Alice told her.

"Why exactly are you boys trying to become takers?" she shrieked angrily, then realization dawned on our father's face as his eyes widened and his fists clenched tightly.

"WHAT?" he yelled angrily while looking between me and Jasper, ignoring Alice entirely.

I looked at Jasper timidly and he nodded for me to tell him what I was going to, which Jasper didn't know what I was going to say, hell I don't even know what I'm going to say. I took in a deep breath then started speaking, looking my father dead on.

"We owe you know explanation as to why we want this. It's our own business and don't either of you start pointing fingers at Alice, because she didn't influence this. We want this, there is absolutely nothing either of you can do to stop us from packing our bags and leaving. We're grown and not living in the house. If we chose to do this, then it's what we want to do, and nothing you say or do will make us change our minds. We're leaving late Friday night so we'll be in Manhattan on Saturday. If you don't want anything further to do with us before then, then that's perfectly fine, let us know by tomorrow."

I told them dryly as I stood up to take my leave and noticed both Alice and Jasper follow after me quickly. I didn't think that my father had ever been a loss for words until today.

But as soon as Jasper, Alice, and I were out the door I heard my father yell after me.

"Non Edward andartene via da me!" he yelled angrily from the top of the porch steps. I stopped abruptly and slowly turned around, fists clenched tightly at my sides, Alice and Jasper were standing in front of the car waiting tensely for me.

"What." I spoke tightly through my teeth. We were practically in a stand off, my mother to his side, and me alone just below the porch steps. My father doesn't scare me, not one bit. He straightened himself to where he would be taller and cleared his throat before speaking, still shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

"If the three of you leave on Friday night then don't ever come back, don't call, don't make contact in anyway what-so-ever. You make that decision for yourselves."

He spat at us angrily, the venom clear in his voice. His face was turning red quickly, Esme was standing by his side with tears in her eyes, looking at us with hope. I just shook my head at them and turned swiftly on my heels and stalked back to my car.

Alice and Jasper were inside of the car immediately, once I was in I threw my seatbelt on, put the car in gear and drove off as quickly as I could back to my apartment.

_Good-bye forever then dearest parents…._

* * *

**that was quite a sad chapter i know. but you got to see Lizzie! and you got to hear more about what happened in the robbery case! and with Bella's arrest! do you think bella and her team will ever be caught and arrested? do you think Edward, Jasper, and Alice will be good takers? love to hear your thoughts.**

**R&R**


	3. Three Years Later

Chapter 3 Three years later

**BPOV**

I was riding to the club Dameian owned, the one where the crew and I always hang out, I just got back from South Carolina and I'm on my way to the club to surprise everyone, and to meet our newest team members.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot of the club I immediately spotted Ryan's mustang, Mike's Cadillac, and Stefan's blue ninja. I pulled up beside his bike and stopped mine, I put the kickstand down shut off the bike and pulled my helmet off. I stepped off the bike and saw Mike's car door was unlocked so I stuck my helmet in the passenger seat and shook my hair out.

I was wearing my hair down, some black skinny jeans, a white ruffled blouse and some black ankle boots. I was wearing a silver heart necklace, and some black eye shadow with mascara and eye liner on the top and bottom.

I walked up to the bouncing club and walked in to find it as busy as usual, the music at top volume while playing porn star dancing by the darkest days. I shook my head as I heard the booming voice of the club owner who was none other than Dameian McCoy, my brother-in-law's brother, who is technically my brother to. He's always been such a loud mouth, and over this music, it's sad how loud he can really be.

I smiled as I looked up to the balcony of our private V.I.P section, the top floor was all ours, thanks to the courteous owner of the club we are the only one's aloud upstairs, apart from himself. I decided to grab a drink from the bar before I headed up there. I walked over to the bar where Dameian was talking to his wife Ranee, she usually showed up at the club, not often though what with them having two babies and all.

I walked up beside Ranee and the bartender came to serve me immediately to take my order, we always get drinks on the house because we have a bar upstairs and if we're down here we still do because everyone that works for Dameian knows us.

"What can I get for ya darlin'?" Mike asked casually, I smiled thanking him silently for playing along. I wanted to surprise Dameian like the other's.

"I'll have a scotch with ice if you will." I told him politely, and loudly so he could hear me, and so Dameian would to. As soon as he heard me say scotch with ice he knew it was me.

"Bella!" he said loudly, while coming and swooping me up into a bear hug, pulling me off the ground as well.

"Nice to see you to Dame." I rasped out as he let go of me. As soon as he set me down Ranee had me in a hug, we had a pretty good relationship, not as good as she did with my sister but we were cool.

"It's great to see your back. Do the other's know yet?" she asked as we pulled away from each other and Mike handed me my scotch. I raised it to him in thanks and looked back at the two excited looking parents, they looked like they were just told that they were about to have baby girl for the first time.

"No, the other's don't know. I saw Dame and I thought I would come see you guys first. I'm just about to head up there now."

"Oh their all up there, with the newbies too. They're pretty cool, we've gotten to know them. Lizzie did tell you that they are crashing at your place right?" Dame asked nervously.

"No she didn't, but I figured it out. I have that app on my phone so I can make sure my alarm is on and my lights and stuff are off. And well when she shut off the alarm while I was in South Carolina and she didn't turn it back on I knew something was up. And then when she called and told me about them joining in our group I understood why she went to my place." I explained calmly, I was perfectly okay with it, if only she had told me.

"Ah, sounds like Lizzie. Well how about you get on up there and see 'em, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you!"

"Alright. Night you two!"

"Night!" they told me at the same time as I headed up the stairs to second floor where I heard everyone having a good time. And then I got an idea. Instead of heading over where the bar and the couches were I headed to the other side of the floor, it was where we would plan hits and stuff, keep our masks, money in a safe, and weapons in a safe.

I smiled as I saw my mask, I picked it up gently in my hands and put it on before I walked through the hallway to where everyone was laughing and carrying on. I saw Lizzie get up from the bar and start heading my way and I smiled while stepping out of the hallway. When she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened as excitement grew on her face.

"Who missed me?" I asked cockily while removing the mask.

"BELLA!" Lizzie yelled while running up to me and giving me a bone crushing hug, good thing I sat my mask down on the table beside me.

"Missed you too Lizzie." I said as she let go and Ryan came to hug me.

"Good to have you back girl." she said as Mike came running toward me with his arms opened wide. He picked me up and whirled me around in a circle while saying how much he missed me. This was something I would have expected from Stefan not Mike, he's the classy one.

He put me down and of course here came Stefan.

"Bellsy! Your back!" he yelled while pulling me off my feet in a big bear hug and started swinging me around like I was some damn rag doll. Now this is what I expected out of Stefan.

When he put me down I thought I was gonna fall over from dizziness.

"Missed you to bro. Hey do me a favor and go put my mask back. And I think I left my scotch over there, mind looking for it?"

"Not a problem. I'll do anything for you if it means you aren't gonna leave again."

"Oh trust me Stef I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled to him as he disappeared in the hallway I had just come from.

I turned around to see my lovely sister looking at me with a big smile on her face, she was clearly excited, just like the others. I looked at her closely and saw that she was wearing a really cute white sundress and white wedges. Her hair was tucked behind her ears on either side of her face and her bangs were off to the sides, she was wearing her open heart necklace that Ryan bought her and she was, simply glowing. I looked further to see what looked like a slight baby bump. My eyes widened and then I quickly looked up to see Ryan with his arm around her waist pulling her into his side, he was also smiling at me.

"Are you pregnant again?" I excitedly, a big smile crossing my face immediately. Lizzie smiled while nodding her head.

"Oh Lizzie!" I said happily while going to hug both of them tightly.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guys. How far are you?" I asked excitedly, she was making me an aunt once again.

"Almost a full month." she said happily as we went to sit down, which was when Stefan came back with my scotch and when I noticed the other's .

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got so caught up in seeing my family again I guess I didn't notice the three of you. I'm sorry. I'm Bella. You must be the Cullen's. Let me see if I can get the names right. Your Alice," I said while pointing to a small pixie like woman who was probably no more than 5'0'. She had short spiky black hair, she was wearing a white elbow length dress shirt with a light blue vest over it that was casually buttoned, some light wash jeans and some blue high heels. She also had pretty light brown eyes.

"Youuurr, Jasper?" I drug out the first part so I could think for a second, and the last part was a question, he smiled politely while nodding his head. I nodded happily with myself.

Jasper had curly honey blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, he was pretty masculine by what I could tell, pretty muscular. He looked to be about 6'2' or so. He was wearing a light blue button up and some dark wash jeans with some dress shoes.

I then looked to the last of them and said. "And you must be Edward." He had a smile on his face as he nodded to my correct assumption. Edward was very attractive. He had bronze hair with a copper like tone to it, he looked to be about his brother's height but maybe an inch or two taller, probably 6'4' he had amazing green eyes, they were endless too, I could probably get lost in them for hours. He was wearing my favorite color too, he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows so I was able to see how muscular he was, which I could see clearly without his shirt sleeves being rolled up, I could see the chiseled lines of his chest through his shirt. Edward Cullen was all kinds of sexy, especially in those light wash jeans he was wearing.

I looked up into his eyes to see he was smiling at me, apparently he was ogling me as well, I could see it on his face. I smiled back at him as I heard Alice start to say something.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Bella." I looked over to her with a smile, looks like my sister likes to tell stories.

"Well it's nice to finally meet all of you as well. Lizzie what all did you go over with them? As long as we're all here together we might as well go over stuff."

I looked over to Lizzie and she was looking up at the ceiling, something she does when she is thinking, I wonder id she will tell me herself that they are staying at my house? Well we will just have to see now wont we?

"Well I told them the basic rules for when we go on a hit, like stay focused, keep your mask on at all times, don't call us by our real names, I didn't go over nicknames yet. But I wanted to leave the rest up to you." I nodded while sitting back and looking at my glass as I spoke.

"Well seeing as all of you already went on your first job you got a feel of what we do. And that's good, but it was a small one so the next one of course will be bigger, and there's one coming pretty soon. I have a couple rules that are major and better be followed because if not there will be an issue. But my first rule and biggest rule, never ever shoot a cop. You do and I'll shoot you, unless they shoot at you first, then by all means," I paused to think of the neck one.

"Second, whenever we are on a job I go by Ghost, don't slip up either, because if you do, well that could be bad for me. You don't call any of us by our real names, you call us by our nicknames. You should already know everyone's because we call each other by them all the time." I said with a smile on my face because of the irony.

"Next thing is I'm very strict when it comes to a job, whenever we are here planning one out you better give me _all _your attention and focus. And when we aren't going over a job or working on it I'm a very formal, very casual person. But you piss me off, and you'll see Ghost, not Bella, but Ghost. This all clear to everyone?" I asked while looking at the three of them.

They all nodded, looking like they really were ready for this.

"So you gave them training, showed them the ropes, did you take them to pick out some masquerade masks?" I asked Lizzie, hoping she had so I wouldn't have to.

"Yes ma'am I did. And may I just say. Edward's pretty good Bells. Never seen anyone handle a gun that well, besides you of course, but for someone just starting out! Wow, man he looks just like a freakin' pro!"

I looked at Edward astounded, I couldn't believe this. Looks like we got another good one on our hands here. I smiled at him while nodding my head in pleasure.

"Well after the next hit we do I guess I'll be the judge of that. But that one is a little while away. But it will also give you guys some time to save up the money you got from the last job so that you can find yourselves a house or apartment. Isn't that right Lizzie?" I asked while looking at my sister skeptically. She was wide eyed.

"How did you know they were staying at your place?" She asked incredulously.

I just held up my iphone and wiggled it from side to side in my hands. A look of understanding crossed her face.

"You have that app on your phone so you can make sure the alarm is off and the lights are on. I completely forgot. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. I don't mind that yall are staying there. Trust me if I had been here when all of you got here we would have gone straight to my place. I guarantee it. Yall are welcome to stay as long as you need." I told them politely, Bella mode kicking in instead of Ghost.

"Thanks Bella." Alice said sweetly, I nodded while looking over at Lizzie and started asking about my darling little niece and wondering when I would get to meet her. We talked for a while longer, everyone just catching up and having a good time. It was about midnight when I decided I was gonna head out, I wanted to get back to my house.

"Hey guys I'm gonna jet, it's been a long day, and that flight took everything out of me. I love yall. I'll see ya tomorrow and I will see you three at home. Night guys! Ryan take of my sister now!" I yelled to everyone as I started heading down the stairs. I heard a chorus of 'I love you' and 'see ya later' and 'be careful'

Once I got out of the club I went over to Mike's car and grabbed my helmet, I saw he was parked beside a real nice black Lamborghini, must be Edward's or Jasper's. it was nice. I hope he's been parking it in the garage at home, it's not like anyone really drives out there or could see it because of the big bushes around the house. But still.

I put my helmet on and got on my bike right about the time as Edward and them came out. I smiled as they walked up to the Lambo, I'm always right. I started my bike up and looked over to see Edward was getting ready to get in his car when he yelled over to me.

"You want us to follow you or reversed?" I smiled while holding my hand up and spined it around to tell him reversed and he nodded while getting all the way in his car and pulled out.

I revved up the engine and followed behind him quickly. Manhattan at night is pretty awesome, all the lights and stuff. But when you go just outside of this city it gets all quite and darker, and just peaceful. Which is why I built my house, so I could have the house I wanted, and so I could be outside of the city.

Edward pulled up to the house and went into the garage, I followed and parked beside my comaro. We all walked In together. My house was four stories, the garage wasn't attached to the house so it's in the back. The whole back and left side of the house on the first floor was glass. The rest was a light wood. The fourth floor was where of course my work out room was, it was full of stuff. The kitchen was just about as big as the living room. It had stainless steal appliances, there was wooden floors just like in the living room, there was a breakfast bar in the middle of the room, with a few lights that hung down. It was very spacious and open, and when I cooked I could look right into the living room to talk to Lizzie. The dinning room was it's own space just off to the side. It was beige just as the kitchen was and had a pretty nice sized table.

The living room was very spacious, there was a big window in the front of the room. There was black furniture set out on a white fuzzy rug, a big entertainment center that held a stereo and my flat screen. There were glass end tables, and coffee table, there was a lamp on each end table. There was also a rice lantern floor lamp in the corner. And behind the living room area was the stairs that led up to the next floor.

The second floor was where the two guest bedrooms were. The first had white walls a small closet, and a bathroom. There were wooden floors and a big black bed. And matching black night stands and a dresser. The night stands had a small round white lamp on them, and there was also a black couch on one wall and another rice lantern floor lamp in one of the corners.

The second guest bedroom was light green-shocker huh-there were wooden floors, there was a king sized bed with a silk green comforter on it and a mountain of pillows. There were two brown nightstands on either side. There was a lamp on one of the night stands with a green lamp shade on it. There was a small walk in closet and a fairly big sized bathroom. There were some lantern hanging lights in one corner of the room, there was a set of double doors that led out to a small balcony, there was also a brown dresser on one wall with a mirror attached. There was a brown soft bench at the edge of the bed like in my room.

The hallway in the second floor was a beige color with pictures of me and my friends and family on the walls. There was also my office on that floor, where I did all my work at. It was pretty big as well, it had a white desk in there where my computer was and a comfortable blue desk chair. There was white carpet and the walls had blue wallpaper on them that had a really cool pattern on it. The back wall that was behind my desk was completely glass as well. There was also a white couch on the wall across from my desk. I had a white ceiling to floor book shelf with all kinds of books on them, there were also some trinkets I've bought from my travels and stuff like that.

The third floor was where my room was, and also a small living room where I had a plush white couch and a white arm chair sitting on the black rug atop the wooden floors. I had another, smaller, entertainment center up here as well, a few of my other movies were in there. There was a green floor lamp in the corner, and also a chair that was hung from the ceiling that had a green cushion in it. There were some other pictures in this living room unlike downstairs where there were a few paintings.

My room was the biggest bedroom in the house. There was black and white wallpaper and white carpet. There was a big black and white canopy bed in the center of the wall. There were a set of French doors on the left side of the wall that opened up to a balcony.

There were two other sets of doors on the right side of my room, one was my bathroom door that was white and looked like shutters on the outside windows of a house. The other doors were glass and led to my big walk in closet.

On that same wall in between the doors was a black dresser with a white decorative table cloth looking thing atop it with some pictures. On each side of my bed there was a black night stand that matched the dresser. They each had a white lamp on them with a lamp shade that had the same pattern as my walls. There was one picture on one of the nightstands that was of me and my sister. At the end of my bed there was a black and white bench. There was also three floor lamps in the corner beside my balcony doors.

I was standing in the middle of the living room remembering where everything and every detail of this house without going in any rooms but this one when I heard Edward's smooth as velvet voice.

"Bella! We're headin off to bed. Thought I'd say goodnight. Hey, you okay?" he asked while coming to stand beside me.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I just haven't been here in three years ya know? Just remembering what everything looked like. Well I guess I'll go off to bed to. Lizzie gave yall a tour didn't she?" I asked curiously as we turned to head up the stairs together.

"Yeah actually she did. You have an amazing house. Alice said when they find a house that she wouldn't mind if you came over to help renovate it." he said while chuckling a little.

"Hmm, well that doesn't sound half bad. Which guest room are you in?" I asked when I saw we kept walking down the hallway to the next landing of stairs.

"Oh the green one. It's very nicely done if I do say so myself. You have a very lovely home Bella." he told me sincerely.

I smiled while turning back to look at him, he was standing behind me, just off the stairs, smiling up at me. I think I could come to like Edward a lot.

"Well I'm glad you like it. And I wasn't joking when I said you all could stay as long as you need. And that invitation is open to just you as well if you can't find a place and they do. I would love to have you Edward."

He smiled at this while taking my hand in his, and when he did I got this electric shock it felt weird but at the same time nice. I wonder he felt it? He must have because as soon as I felt it he paused for a second. But then he shook it off and brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. I smiled once again, something I haven't done in years.

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Edward." I whispered softly while turning to walk up the stairs and straight to my bedroom with a dazed look in my eyes the whole way there. Edward was a really nice guy, very attractive. He was just, wow.

I shook my head slightly and shut my door while pulling off my shirt and going into my closet to grab my black night gown. I pulled the remainder of my clothes off and slipped on the silk gown and took my necklace off.

I went back into my bedroom and started turning down my bed and quickly climbed under the warmth that was my big bed. I got comfortable and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

That night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**That last part was in Twilight! i just had to sneak it in! lol. well what did you think? Bella's back and ready for action. and that house, wow. and what about Bella's sudden likeing to Edward? think he returns that? **

**R&R**


	4. Paid Vacation

Chapter 4 Paid Vacation

**LPOV(Lizzie)**

Ryan and I walked up the steps to Bella's place and walked in to find everyone sitting in the living room eating breakfast and watching TV. But no Bella. I rolled my eyes because this wasn't a surprise.

"Stef? Bells still ain't up yet?" I asked him as I sat my bag on the table behind the couch.

"No. You know Bella doesn't get up until like noon." he told me in a duh voice. I just sighed and sat down beside Alice.

"Hey sweetie." she said softly with a smile. I returned her smile and looked to the TV to see the News was on.

I looked over to the couch to see all the guys were sitting there, except Stefan and Mike they were on the floor in front of the others.

Mike was wearing cargo shorts, his oil stained Duke shirt and his Nike shox. Stefan was wearing something similar except he was in oil stained jeans, an oil stained Texas A&M shirt and oil stained white shox.

We all have cover jobs. So no one knows what we really do. Stefan, Mike, and Ryan run a mechanic shop. They work on cars, bikes, everything. Bella and I own our own boutique. Now that Alice, Jasper, and Edward are with us they will be working with us as well.

Ryan is the only one that doesn't stain his clothes when he works. So besides Jasper and Edward he's the only clean one over there. With his crisp white v-neck, blue jeans and his Nike's.

Beside him Edward was wearing a pair of Nike sweats and a just do it t-shirt with running shoes. He must work out in the morning, and by what Jasper is wearing I guess he does too. He is almost identical with Edward. He is wearing running shoes, a Nike t-shirt, and Nike shorts. Yup their runners in the morning.

I looked over to see that Alice is definitely not a runner in the morning. She was dressed much like myself. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, high heels, and a pretty pink top.

I'm wearing white skinny jeans with a green off shoulder top and green converse. I'm a very simple girl I don't have to be wearing heels all the time. Bella doesn't wear high heels she wears boots. that's pretty much all she will wear.

I focused back on the TV and watched the caption move across the screen. We never have the sound on when we watch the News. We barely even read what is said.

It was deathly quiet in the room until the sound of Bella's ring tone reverberated off the walls. It was playing 'Cassie' by Flyleaf.

"Oh someone's getting shot." I said softly as it kept playing. The newbie's gave me a confused look and I smiled.

"She doesn't like to be woke up. Especially not by her phone. Listen." after I said that her phone stopped ringing and her voice rang out angrily.

"WHAT?" she yelled into the receiver. I snickered as we heard the rustling of her getting out of bed and hurrying down the stairs.

Hmm, what's that all about? I looked over at Stefan, then slowly at Mike, then to my husband. They each had the same look in their eyes as I do. _It's business. _

"What's going on?" Alice whispered in my ear softly. I leaned down to her without looking her way and whispered back. "Business." she understood immediately, as did the others.

The door to her office shut and we all sat in silence as we waited for her to come out. every time Bells gets a call for business she takes it to her office so no one will hear her. And so she can put all the information down.

Everyone was sitting at the edge of their seats stressing. But not me, I cant because of the baby, so I got up and went to get Bella's coffee for when she comes down. The door to Bella's office opened and we heard her voice as she came down the stairs.

I walked into the living room, her coffee in hand to see my sister half awake, hair in a curly mess and her nightgown was rumpled. Her eyes were half open as she walked over to me and took the coffee from my hand and mouthed a 'thanks' I nodded and sat back down.

"Yeah, thanks. We'll be there. No, we don't need help. That's a stupid question." she said shortly in her Italian accent before she hung up and turned to half look at everyone.

She held her coffee cup up and pointed at us while thinking, and with her eyes shut.

"Upstairs, my office. Three minutes." she said before turning and going back up the stairs to get ready. We all looked at each other and smiled. This has to be good.

**BPOV**

After getting off the phone with the douche that woke me up at eleven o'clock I went back to my room to start changing before I had to meet everyone in my office.

I closed the door, sat my coffee on the dresser and walked into my closet. I pulled on a pair of light washed bullhead skinny jeans with tares in them. I pulled on a fox jersey, and my grey converse.

I walked out of my closet and into my bathroom to brush my unruly curly hair and brush my teeth. I then put on my make-up. Once that was done I went back into my room to grab my coffee before I headed down to my office.

When I opened the door I saw that everyone had beat me here. Well look whose eager. I smiled slightly as I walked over to my desk to see Stefan sitting in it smiling widely at me. I glared at him playfully before I stopped beside him.

"Stefan? What did I tell you about sitting in my chair?" he hung his head before answering.

"To not to." he said while standing up and walking over to stand beside Mike who was beside the couch where Lizzie, Ryan and Alice sat.

"Good choice." I sighed before I sat down. Edward and Jasper were on the other side of the couch and looking at me eagerly like all the others.

I sighed before taking a big pull of my coffee. After I sat it down I pulled up the Costa Rica file on my computer to look at the stats for our new job. And to pull up all our info so I can start the fake ID's.

"Okay, here's the deal. I've set up for us to leave tonight at six, so that will give us enough time to pack and get everything ready before we head over to the private jet. You all need to pack everything you will need for three months, and an additional month. Pack your masks separately and together. Casual clothes, summer clothes, and clothes for the job, only one set. Pack your Vertu phones, Jasper, Edward, and Alice I will get you yours. Pack your everyday phones, am I leaving anything out Liz?"

I asked shortly as I looked on my computer for everything. She thought for a second then made a gesture with her hands as if she were on the computer.

"Right, take your laptops, any kind of electronic, and also don't forget your ID's. Again Jasper, Alice and Edward I will get you yours. Whenever we go out of the country we always take fake ID's,"

I paused as I turned in my chair to look at everyone, a smile on my face.

"Better get packing guys, cuz we're going to Costa Rica." I said while turning my computer screen to show them the picture of our mansion back in Costa Rica. Lizzie, Stef, Mike, and Ryan smiled as Jasper, Edward, and Alice looked mystified.

Lizzie and the others got up to go back to their places to get packing. I had Edward Jasper and Alice stay behind so I could get them what they would need.

"Bella why do we need another phone?" Alice asked while sitting on top of my desk as the guys came closer.

"Because these phones cant be tapped. No one can listen in on these. Plus only you can get into it, because on the back there is a finger print scanner that only you can use to turn on the phone, if anyone else tries it wont work. We use this for emergencies and to talk business. It already has your prints memorized thanks to Lizzie and every number you will need is in here. I'll go over them with you because they are each under nick name."

I pulled Alice's from my desk and slid over to the side of my desk and told them to come closer. Alice's phone had diamonds on it.

"Alice this is yours, they are each personalized to you. Put your index finger here." I instructed and she did so and the phone came on immediately. "here is the contacts list. I'm under Ghost of course. Lizzie is Iggy, Mike is Cadillac-don't ask- Stefan is Ninja-again don't ask- Ryan is Mustang. Then there is several other numbers of people that you will have to know just in case you ever have to call them,"

"and let me say this now, if anything happens, to me, Lizzie, Ryan, anyone. Even one of you, call one of these numbers. They will help you, they will get you out of the country and to some place safe. If our identity is ever brought to the public eye they will get you out. Do you understand?" I paused to see their reaction and they all nodded.

"Alright, first person is Isreal. She is the one who did all this for our phones, she did my security system and everything in this house. No one can bug this house or listen in or tap into any computer or phone. She can help you with anything you need electronic wise. You probably will never call her. The second person is a contact we have in Chicago who you hopefully will never have to call. His name is Isaiah. He helps with clean up and he helps with cover up and with getting us to a safe place or out of the country. He helped me get to South Carolina safely,"

"and lastly there is Anna. She helps us with weapons, explosives anything we will need when we go into a hit. I'm the only one besides Lizzie and Mike that ever call her so don't worry about that one unless I need you to do me a favor. And the only other numbers in here are Jasper and Edward's. and I will need a nickname for you guys so I can change that now and on the both of your phones."

They nodded and I got to the place where I could change their names and looked at them.

"Alice calls me Jazz will that work?" I nodded because that was perfect.

"I call Edward Giant because he's bigger than me." I smiled as I put that in.

After I did that I gave Alice her phone and grabbed Edwards. His was black and gold. I had him do his fingerprint as well and changed jasper's name.

"Alice nickname?" I asked as I pulled her name up.

"Pixie." I snickered a little as I put that in.

"That one's perfect." I said as I grabbed Jasper's phone. His was silver, I had him repeat the same thing as the others before I changed the names.

"Alright those are yours. Remember, emergency or business only." I told them seriously before rolling back to my computer and they moved in front of my desk.

"Okay, ID time. I'll send the info off to Isreal and she will have them ready for us when we get to the jet. Let's start with you Alice. Give me a name darlin and I'll work the rest."

"Um, okay. Mary-Anne Denali."

I nodded as I put that in and went from there, but I said the stuff out loud so they would know what I was putting in.

"Okay your height, weight, color and hair color are all the same of course, even eye color. Your age is 25, you live in Marion, North Carolina like the rest of us. And Isreal will do the rest. Next, Jasper. Name."

I sent Alice's stuff off and pulled up a new thing for Jasper.

"Alec Aaron Jameson."

"Nice. Okay, like I said with Alice all your basic stuff is the same, you are 30 and you live in Marion and here it goes. Edward your up."

"Alright. Ryan Anthony Masen."

"Good. Everything the same, you are 32 and of course you live in Marion and off this one goes."

I said as I typed it all out quickly before sending it to Isreal and sending all the stats of the job to my laptop before shutting my computer off. I looked to the others and smiled.

"Alright go get packed. Need anything let me know and I'll help or get it for you." they nodded and went off to pack and so did I.

Once in my room I grabbed my zebra striped suitcases and carry-on-it was a set and had green trim on it; We'll be gone for a long time so we'll need a lot. I promise you Lizzie will have the most bags. That girl can sure as hell pack!

I shook the thought and went around my room packing everything I would need and a few things that I always took with me and was done packing within the hour. I zipped all my bags made sure the tags with my name were on them and then set them by my door before heading back downstairs.

Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couch lazily while watching sports center. I rolled my eyes because that and the news is always a regular channel on my TV.

"Hey boys. You finished packing already?" Men.

"Yupp. We don't take forever like Alice and Lizzie. We throw what clothes we need in there, and take two or three different pairs of shoes, our shaving stuff and shower stuff and that's it."

Jasper said before taking a big gulp of his beer. Wow. I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen to grab a propel water and a box of special K cracker chips. Which are pretty kick-ass.

I went back into the living room and slipped over the back of the arm chair and laid with my back on one side of the arm rest with my legs draped over the opposite arm rest.

The boys chuckled a little as I started eating my makeshift chips and water. I rolled my eyes as I watched the Notre Dame and Celtic game. I love basketball, it's one of the only sports beside football that I can actually sit and watch without getting board.

Unlike tennis, golf, baseball, softball, and whatever else is out there. Cant you tell I care? *sarcasm*

"What the hell are those things?" Jasper asked as I popped another chip into my mouth.

I looked at him and Edward to see they were giving me a funny look as I ate. I quickly swallowed and took a drink of my propel before I was able to answer him.

"They're called special k cracker chips. Their pretty good, wanna try one?" I asked while holding one out to him.

He and Edward both made a face. I shrugged and popped it into my mouth, they looked like they has just seen something disgusting so I couldn't help but laugh at them. It was priceless.

"So who are we waiting on boys?" I asked as Alice walked down the stairs with two of her bags, she turned to go back up the stairs but I cleared my throat before she could move.

She looked at me questioningly and I held up a finger to signal a minute so I could swallow.

"Jasper go help your wife with her bags since yours are already down here. What's a matter with you?"

I said a little annoyed, be a gentleman. He got up with a smile and followed his wife back upstairs. I shook my head at him before going back to my snack.

Edward was smiling at me widely, I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Well? I recall asking a question?" I said with sass. He chuckled a little before he answered me.

"We are just waiting on Lizzie and Ryan, and the boys."

I nodded understandingly, knowing they had to get Annabell ready and Stefan had to call Isaiah to see if he was coming seeing as how when I called he didn't answer. Anna and Isreal are coming but Isaiah is still unknown but that is okay if he doesn't come.

"Is anyone else coming Bella?" Edward asked curiously as Jasper and Alice came down with the last of her bags which weren't many actually. I could see all three of their masks on the coffee table so that was good.

"Well actually Isreal and Anna the girls I told you about will be coming along. I doubt Lizzie and Ryan will bring Annabell their little girl, and I don't think that our contact Isaiah is going to be coming."

"Sounds like fun." Alice said with a smile before sitting down on the couch with Jasper and Edward.

"It will be, you guys will really enjoy them they are a lot of fun. How many bags do each of you have by the way? Just so I know how many we have so far going onto the jet."

I asked while pulling my phone out to text Stef, Ryan, Mike, Anna, and Isreal to ask them the same thing, the plan only holds so much we might have to put some of the bags on another one of the planes.

"I have 4 big bags and 2 little ones that can be carry-on's." Alice said while looking at her bags. I nodded because that was the ideal number.

"Me and Edward both have 3 big bags each and 1 carry-on each." I nodded because I liked how these boys travel, lightly.

"That sounds good and I have 3 big and 2 carry-on's. I know the others shouldn't have more than that…well except Lizzie, she is the one that scares me the most."

"Why?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because she thinks she needs to take her whole house with her wherever she goes."

The boys laughed and Alice looked like she understood that, me on the other hand I don't get it but whatever. I shrugged then looked out the windows to see that Ryan and the boys were pulling into the driveway which meant it was time for us to be heading out.

"Alright guys why don't you go ahead and take your stuff outside and load up I'll be right out."

They got up and grabbed a few bags each while I grabbed the masks that were here and put them in the bin I had for them. I took it outside first to get everyone else's.

"Hey guys put your masks in here okay? And put them in one of your cars."

"Alright I'll grab it Bell." Ryan said before taking it from my arms so that I could go grab my stuff and set the alarm and everything.

"Hey Mikey? You come in and help me buddy?" I called to my loving brother who was pigging out on a hotdog, where he got that I have no idea, it's not like he has any food at his and Stef's place anyway.

Seeing as how his face was full he just followed me in and grabbed half my stuff for me and took it out to the Sudan I would be driving to the airport with the Cullen's, we are only taking two cars to the airport, no use in everyone taking their cars for them just to be left there.

I picked up my carry-on's and went to the alarm system, I checked to see that all the lights throughout the house were turned off, along with the garage. Everything looked good so I made sure everything would lock automatically after I left the house and set the alarm system before leaving.

Mike took the rest of my bags from me and put them in the back of the Sudan with the Cullen's bags as well.

I looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be ready. I looked over at Lizzie and saw she was holding my little baby niece.

"Aw Annabell my cute little girl come here!" I said excitedly while reaching out for my angel.

She smiled at me widely and squealed delightfully once she was in my arms. I squeezed her tight and she tried to squeeze tighter but her little arms barely fit around my shoulders.

"Aunty Bewa!" She squealed with laughter as I spread kisses all over her cute little face. This little girl is a spitting image of her mother.

"Hi baby, are you coming with us?" I asked while looking at her and those cute little blue sparkling eyes that makes you wanna give her everything she ever asked for.

"Yays!" hearing that I knew it was a yes even though she didn't say yes, a 3 year olds speak is different from everyone else's you just have to learn to speak it as well or you wont ever understand.

"Well that's great! Now the trip will be loads more fun!" I said excited while bouncing her up and down on my hip, she cooed and giggled while snuggling into my neck.

"Is Anna and Isreal going to meet up with us at the airport or what?" I asked no one in particular, just hoping to get an answer from someone.

"Yes, and Isaiah might meet up with us in a month or so but he wont be joining us at the time." Stefan answered for me.

"Alright then let's not keep the girls waiting." I said before putting Annabell into her car seat in Ryan's car.

"See you there!" Mike and Stefan yelled before getting into the car with Annabell. She is so adorable.

I shook my head before getting into my car and heading out for the airport.

**Paid ~~ Vacation**

The car ride was uneventful, mostly filled with music and a few questions here and there, it was nice. Not too quiet not too loud.

We had pulled into the airport not too long ago and already started loading up. This is a private air strip so no one else is here besides those that work for us and know of our activities, so its some of Isaiah's people that work here, and in Chicago because all his men and women know how to fly planes and all that so that is something good to have because there is no way we could use public airlines.

The guys were loading up the plane, starting with Lizzie's 7 bags-I shook my head at the thought, how and why she does that I have no idea; the girls were on the plane with Annabell talking and having a good time.

And me I'm sitting in the Sedan trying to get some last minute things done on my laptop before I get on the plane, I know I can do it on the plane but I like peace and quite when I do certain things.

I keep looking into what our job is but there is nothing on it in the files they sent me over e-mail, they must want to give me in depth details in person. The only thing I know about is our first stop in Rio is at a hotel for a masquerade ball. That we will have to buy things for. But that is completely covered so there is nothing to worry about.

I closed my laptop and locked my car before heading to the plane to see the boys were just now boarding. Good.

Once I was on I saw that Mike was in my seat, for the second time today. I sighed and stood behind him while he snickered thinking he was the funniest thing alive.

"Get out of my seat!" I said through my teeth.

He quickly got up and ran to another seat. I sat down and re-opened my laptop to grab all the ID's. I handed Lizzie hers and Annabells. Then I gave Ryan his, Stef, Mike, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Isreal, and Anna. I already had mine in my wallet.

"Isreal should have given you your passports so that should be good. I saw that Isreal made it to where me and Edward are married. Thanks Iz and Lizzie, just because I know you had something to do with that. When we get to Rio we will be checking into Bueno Vista Hotel. We will be attending a Masquerade Ball 2 days after we arrive so we will need to buy clothes and masks. That is taken care of, after we attend this event we will stay one last night in the hotel and then we will be going to our home there on the out skirts of the city to ready ourselves and also to relax,"

"any questions if so please ask them now because if you ask them when we get to the hotel then we might be in trouble, we cant make hotel rooms sound proof without raising suspicion so if you don't ask a question while on this jet you will have to wait until we get to our estate. So anything?"

I asked while looking up at everyone to see that they seemed to understand and be cool with everything.

"Alright then I guess we are good. Lets get this show on the road then."

I said with a smile on my face as Danielle went into the cockpit to get ready for take off and Abraham went to close the hatch and make sure everyone was seated and had seat belts on and all devices on until the plane took flight.

I looked over to see that Alice looked a little nervous like Isreal, I knew she didn't like flying but I didn't know that Alice didn't.

"Hey Alice?"

She looked at me immediately and tried to smile.

"Hon, it's okay, they know what they are doing. But if you are still scared try closing your eyes and picturing something that makes you happy, trust me it works and helps."

"Thanks Bella." she smiled weakly at me before leaning her head back to rest on a pillow she had.

"Of course." I said while nodding before leaning back myself and slightly rolling my shoulders because of course I was extremely tense as I usually am. Why I don't know but it is always constant.

After a few moments of waiting we finally took off, poor Alice was gripping Jasper's hand so hard I thought that the poor sap was going to cry for a second there.

I smiled to myself before I put my headphones in, this is going to be a long flight but I am sure it will be fun.

This vacation will be an experience that none of us will forget for a very long time.

* * *

**this took me forever but i finally got it and i really hope that you like it the next story that will be up will hopefully be World Renwned Fashion Designer, it is a halloween one so i really hope that works out soon and you all like it**

**enjoy!**


	5. Costa Rica Welcomes You

Chapter 5 Costa Rica Welcomes the Criminals

**BPOV**

I have been on a plane for far too long with these imbeciles. My only real entertainment was Annabell, she is so cute and I love playing with her. She was my flying buddy for the duration of the trip.

We played games, told stories to one another, and we also napped a little as well.

"Auntie Bewa!" my little angel squealed from her spot by the window.

"Yes baby?" I asked through a yawn.

"Look it! Big water!" She said excitedly, pushing her face up to the glass and pointing down.

"That's the Caribbean Sea baby."

"Will we be near the blue?" she asked, looking at me with those big beautiful, sparkling blue eyes.

"You know we are baby, our place is right on the coast."

"YAYS!" she squealed happily, jumping up and down in her seat and clapping her hands together.

I couldn't help but smile, she is so adorable. She makes me wish I would settle down already and have a family like my sister. But not in this life, not while we are still committing crimes.

"Come here silly." I said softly while pulling her into my lap and snuggling her into me.

"I lobe you auntie Bewa." I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too baby girl."

We sat there in silence for a while, everyone else was in their own world but would look at us and smile every so often. After a few more beats of silence Anna finally stirred in my arms and turned so she was facing me. A contemplative look on her face, oh boy she gets that from her mother so I know to be expecting a big serious question.

"Auntie Bewa?" I sighed, here we go.

"Yes baby?" I asked with a smile.

"Why don't you gots a huband like mommy?" she asked cutely, miss-saying husband.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, not really knowing what the best way to answer this question was. That's when I noticed my siblings eyeing me expectantly and the others trying to act like they weren't listening when we all knew they were. I rolled my eyes, thanks for the help guys.

"Well, honey. That's, um, that's a complicated subject."

"Why?" I hate that question.

"Well, I just I haven't found the right guy yet."

"You looked?" this question caused everyone to laugh.

"Not recently." I said through clenched teeth, hoping her line of questions would cease soon.

"Then you gots keep lookin!" She said finally and jumped off my lap to go find daddy.

I was shocked silent. My niece is many things, I mean many things but never did I expect something of this nature. She is a curious little child but I never expected her be so damn observant.

"So,"

"Don't." I warned as my sister sat down across from me with Alice by her side. They were smiling, meaning they were up to something.

"Chill baby girl, no need to get hostile up in here." Ana said as she and Garcia made their way back.

I rolled my eyes, this is not a subject I am very comfortable with and I just don't want to talk about it right now….Thanks a lot Annabell.

"Come on Bella, you of all people deserves someone to be with and to make you happy." Garcia piped up as she and Ana sat down on the couch to my left.

"I am happy." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"You are such a bold faced liar!" Lizzie said, instantly calling my bluff.

"Shut up." I muttered just as the seat belt sign lit up. _Thank god. _

This effectively shut everyone up as they got to a seat and put their seat belts on. Edward came over and sat beside me, smiling and giving me a wink as he got situated.

"Don't listen to them." He whispered so only I could hear.

I looked at him and saw he was smiling genuinely at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Edward has become a really good friend of mine since I met him, he is a really great guy and I love talking to him. And it helps that he is attractive.

****Costa Rica****

"So why do we have to stay in a hotel? We have the house." Mike complained as we all piled into the limo.

"For the millionth time Mikey the house is in Limon, we are currently in the capitol. I am not driving all day after being in a plane for that long. It's not happening, plus our sources are in San Jose so we need to stay the next three nights before heading to the coast."

I said exasperated, tired of telling him why we were staying at the hotel. Everyone else looked annoyed at my constant repeat.

"Our rooms are booked right?" Garcia asked while looking at something on her phone.

"Yes ma'am, you and Ana are in a room." They looked happy to hear that news.

"What about the rest of us?" Stefan asked like an idiot. I groaned, leaning my head back onto the back of the seat, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You and Mike in a room, Ryan, Lizzie and Annabell, Alice and Jasper, and then me and Edward."

I said without opening my eyes, I didn't even bother dignifying Stefan and Mike's growl with a response so I just stayed quiet. But of course they didn't stop there, like I thought they would, yeah right.

"Why the hell are you and Edward sharing a room?" Mike asked gruffly.

"Because our cover is that Edward and I were just married thanks to little Miss tech over there. We have to keep up our appearances, deal with it." I gritted angrily through clenched teeth.

Not another word was said on the subject and for this I was thankful as we rode in silence for a few more blocks. It was sweet music to my ears, until I remembered to go over something that was very important.

"Look this may be the biggest job we have done in a very, very long time. And it is imperative that at all times we are in character, like I said before we can't sound proof hotel rooms without raising suspicion. We must call each other by our aliases. Does everyone know what our aliases are?"

There was silence, oh dear lord.

"Alright, we will go over this once and I hope it is enough. Ryan is 'Dante LaVeen' Lizzie is 'Michelle LaVeen' Annabell is still Annabell but her last name is the same as theirs. Mike is 'Joshua Martin' he and Ryan are cousins for cover story reasons. Stefan is 'Ishaan Jackson' he is Lizzie's younger brother. Alice is 'Mary-Anne Denali' she and Jasper are engaged so that makes Jasper 'Alec Jameson'. Garcia and Ana are step-sisters, Garcia is 'Darleen Wilson' and Ana is 'Riley Wilson'. And that leave me and Edward who for cover story reasons is my husband-"

"Don't you guys need a ring if you are married?" Ryan interrupted me with a cocky grin on his face.

"Dammit." I groaned while leaning my head back onto the seat once more.

"Don't worry, I got you covered sis. I was just waiting to see when you would realize." Lizzie said while pulling a silver wedding band and a diamond ring from her purse.

"Thanks." I muttered after taking the ring and slipping it onto my ring finger, something I never saw happening to me.

But I got this funny feeling in my stomach when I watched Edward slip his band on. What was that? Please tell me I am not actually wanting this? Oh man. I cleared my throat and went back to what I was saying before my thoughts could wander any further.

"Anyway, going on. Edward is 'Ryan Masen' and I will be 'Illiana Masen'. If at any time you forget someone's alias you cannot at any time ask what our names are, even inconspicuously. Use the code word."

"What's the code word?" Alice asked, god did Lizzie not go over anything while I was gone.

"Talons."

"Why Talons?" Jasper asked, looking weirded out.

"I have no idea, that's what we get for letting Mike and Stefan choose code words and stuff like that. But remember that, that is the word you say if you forget something. Which I hope no one will forget."

"Mrs. Masen?" the driver asked as he lowered the screen separating us.

"Yes Abraham?" we aren't stupid, we have people working for us everywhere and we like to keep familiar faces so of course the people flying our jets would also serve as chauffer's.

"We have arrived."

"Thank you." He nodded and raised the screen once more.

I looked at everyone to see the new recruits looked anxious, as did our girls who were joining us for the first time on a hit. I smiled while slipping my hand into Edwards, feeling that spark again as I did so.

"Showtime." I whispered with a smile, making my family smile as well.

Once we were checked in we all went our separate ways to go to our respective rooms to get settled before regrouping.

"So we are rooming together then Mrs. Masen?" Edward asked with a smirk as the last of our family exited the elevator before us.

"It would seem so Mr. Masen, that isn't a problem with you is it?" I asked with a flirtatious smile, he just chuckled while pulling me closer by my waist.

"Not at all." he whispered with that crooked grin that I was becoming very fond of.

It's so easy being around Edward, it's almost baffling how comfortable I am with him and we only just met. Is that what it is supposed to be like though? I don't know much of love, but I have an idea of what it would be like. And this sure does feel like it.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked while coming out of my daze to see Edward standing at the open doors smiling at me with a raised brow.

"You coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I shook my head, trying to clear the Edward fog that had made its way into my brain once again.

"You okay?" Edward asked as we made our way to the penthouse suit that was totally unnecessary but we need the space for when we all get together to plan.

"Um yeah I was just thinking."

He nodded, not fooled which I expected, and opened the door to a very spacious and beautiful hotel room that I was not expecting.

"Wow, so this is how the other side lives huh?" Edward asked in awe as we walked in.

"You could say that I guess."

"Is it like this everywhere you guys go?" he asked curiously as we went to the bedroom where our luggage was sat by the bed.

"Usually. If you think this is nice, wait until you see the house." I said with a saucy wink before pulling my smallest suitcase onto the bed to find something to wear.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to go shopping for the Masquerade ball tomorrow night. Our contacts are throwing it, it's the most prestigious party of the year and we are not going to miss it. So if I were you I would change and get comfortable because it is hot out there. And I am tired of being in these clothes after that long ass plane ride."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, have you been to this ball before?"

"No, but I have been to other prestigious parties they are more fun than people think they are."

"Really? Sounds exciting, and this is tomorrow night?"

"Yep, what better way to celebrate being in Costa Rica than a big party?"

Edward and I laughed heartily, he is so much fun to be around that it's hard not to be playful and that's something I usually don't do. But Edward brings out the best in me so to speak.

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts back once again as they were highly distracting when let loose. So I just grabbed my choice clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. I decided on something comfortable yet cute so I chose my white and black sparrow skirt and my black bustier with some black strappy wedges.

I am definitely going to be hearing some howling from my brother's about my outfit considering the bustier was really little and showed more than my shoulder and chest, but also shows my stomach. This may have been a bad choice when it comes to my over protective brothers but when it comes to my looks and comfort I don't really care.

"Hey Eddie boy you dressed?!" I yelled from the bathroom, not wanting to walk in on him while he was changing or anything.

"Yep!" was his quick winded reply.

"Just making sure, I didn't wanna walk in and get a surprise or anything."

I giggled softly, sending him a wink so he knew I was just joking. He just smiled and kept rolling his shirt sleeves up, how can guys dress down yet look so dressed up at the same time? He is wearing khaki shorts and a faded red button up and he still looks casual. Guys have it so easy.

"So do we need to wait for everybody here or what?"

"No we're gonna meet down at the limo in twenty minutes if you want to go and walk around the hotel some?"

"Sure, gotta keep up appearances right."

"Oh yeah, you're learning. Besides it would be strange for honeymooners to come into the hotel so early and not leave the room to search around some before heading back to the room."

"How do they know we are honeymooners?" he asked with a cock of his brow.

"Did you not see the champagne when we walked in?" I asked with the same lift of the brow.

"No." I laughed at the look on his face before looping my arm with his and heading for the door where he promptly noticed the bottle and basket with the card saying 'Congratulations'.

"Why do you think we are the only ones with a pent house suite?"

"Hey, I'm new to this cut me some slack Princess."

I just rolled my eyes, not even dignifying that with a response as we left the room arm in arm. Walking dangerously close to one another-just keeping up appearances I had to tell myself-but it felt like so much more and I don't understand why.

Keep those thoughts out of your head Bella, you are here on a job and for nothing else.

_Doesn't feel that way. _


End file.
